111915-Froggy Problems
athanasyGerent AG began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 20:32 -- AG: Hey Cαrαyx, whαt's up? Just checkiηg δη yδu siηce I just tαlked tδ Lδrreα ηδt tδδ lδηg αgδ AG: Hδw hαs teαm thiηgs beeη gδiηg fδr yδu? AC: how are your fuck_ng arms dude AG: Pαper AG: but gδδd AC: oh man! AC: l_bby came through, _ knew she would. AG: Yeαh, I'm reαlly thαηkful fδr these replαcemeηts AG: I δught tδ thαηk her sδmetime, but there's α lδt δf ηδηseηse gδiηg δη AC: l_bby's the best. AC: anyway. AC: _'m f_ne but th_s team sucks tbh. AG: Oh, sδ yδu fiηαlly cαught up tδ jδiη them? AC: no _ get teleported _n here. AC: _t's awful. AG: Why is it αwful AC: because _ have to deal w_th an a_rhead, a seadweller, nyarla, and.. m_lo, _ th_nk. AC: m_lo's "okay". AG: He is α bit... Excessive AG: but ηδt terrible AG: whδ's the αirheαd? AC: th_s human broad. AC: she's k_nda we_rd. AG: defiηe "weird" AC: _unno she has a we_rd accent. AC: aaaand _ th_nk jack's _nto her wh_ch means she's probably k_nd of we_rd. AG: ew AG: I thδught Jαck αlreαdy hαd α fliηg fδr Aηterα... Uηless he's gδηe αηd turηed her iηtδ αηδther δηe δf his exhibits tδ lδδk αt AC: _ don't know, man. AC: _ don't know. AG: Jαck is just α creep, ηδ deηyiηg thαt AC: creepy as fuck. AG: Alsδ dαηgerδus tδ bδδt AG: Sδ ηδw thαt yδu αre with the δthers δη yδur teαm, whαt's Milδ's plαηet like? AC: well AG: He ηever tδld me whαt it wαs like AC: we're all fuck_ng frogs AC: so AC: _t's large AG: wαit AC: _t's pretty b_g, honestly AC: yeah d_dn't _ ment_on that? AC: we're all frogs. AG: ... AG: Whα AC: the planet's curse turned us _nto frogs or someth_ng. AG: Whαt? AG: Hδld δη AG: yδu guys AG: ... AG: αre frδgs AC: yes. AC: we're all. AC: frogs. AC: _'m commun_cat_ng w_th you by hopp_ng up and down on a phone. AG: I... AG: I dδη't kηδw whether tδ lαugh δr be wδrried AG: Yδu guys αre seriδusly frδgs AC: yes. AC: _ am ser_ously a frog. AC: you want a frog self_e? AG: αctuαlly AG: mαybe AC: okay one second -- abradantCombatant AC sends frogfriends.png Nyarla and Carayx as frogs. So, y'know. Cobalt and Red dart frogs. -- -- athanasyGerent AG recieves file frogfriends.png -- AG: Oh my gδδdηess AC: _t's great, r_ght? AG: yδu αre αdδrαble, iη αη δdd seηse δf the term AC: r_ght? AG: Sδ αll δf yδu guys αre frδgs? AG: wδw AG: yδu αre sδ smαll AC: r_ght? AC: _t's so hard to text. AG: I wδuld αssume sδ AG: Well... I hδpe whαtever mαde this hαppeη gets cδrrected AG: As αdδrαble αs α frδg αs yδu αre, yδu cαη't very well puηch αs α frδg AG: mαybe kick AC: _ know. AG: Dδes Lδrreα kηδw αbδut yδur... Situαtiδη? AC: yup. AC: she th_nks _'m super cute. AG: heh AC: _ can probably k_ck a l_ttle b_t. AC: maybe. AG: Well I hδpe yδu guys cαη get bαck tδ ηδrmαl AG: everythiηg will be α bit mδre dαηgerδus iη yδur curreηt stαte AC: we're surrounded by a bunch of fa_r_es on dogs. AG: ... AG: I'm sδrry, whαt? AG: sδ yδu αre αlsδ surrδuηded... AC: okay that part. AC: sounded a b_t we_rd. AG: yδu thiηk? AG: I meαη, turηiηg iηtδ frδgs? Weird but αcceptαble... But reαlly? AG: Wδw AG: yδur situαtiδη seems reαlly... AG: shitty AC: yeah k_nda. AC: _'m surrounded by awful people pretend_ng to be a team. AG: I hδpe yδu guys dδη't gδ αηd get killed AG: I'm still lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ α ηice mαtch δf fisticuffs αgαiηst yδu AC: _'m not _nto gett_ng papercuts. AG: Turηs δut the humαη Arty is wδrkiηg δη sδme better replαcemeηts AG: mδviηg up frδm pαper tδ sδmethiηg better hδpefully AC: woaaah, really? AC: that's cool. AG: He αsked α buηch δf reαlly iηtrusive questiδηs wheη he meηtiδηed it... I presume he wαs just wαηtiηg tδ mαke sure he didη't fuck it up AG: He dδesη't seem tδ be the mδst sδciαl fellδw, α bit uηtαctful AC: that's pretty cool? AC: _ guess? AC: _t could be worse maybe. AG: Yeαh, i cδuld αlwαys be wδrse AG: i cδuld be α frδg AG: heh AG: I'm sδrry, thαt jδke wαs iη pδδr chδice AG: Yδu'll fiηd α wαy tδ get bαck tδ ηδrmαl AG: just... dδη't get killed by the pixies δr sδmethiηg AC: y-yeah, uh. AC: _ hope so too. AC: maybe someone can f_nd some gloves and put us up somewhere h_gh. AC: we're po_sonous, btw. AG: Pδisδηδus? AG: Aηd tδ thiηk I wαs hδpiηg tδ hug yδu αηd yδur tiηy frδg selves AC: please don't you'd cut me up bad AC: you and your paper bullsh_t arms AG: heh AG: I meαη, Libby did α gδδd jδb δη these αrms AG: pretty well mαde, but I dδubt they wδuld cut AG: well, mαybe AG: Aηywαy, I'm gδiηg tδ split... Stαy sαfe Cαrαyx, dδη't get squαshed δr αηythiηg AG: Like, seriδusly AC: yeah _ won't. AC: _'ll hop away. AC: my long legs'll g_ve me an edge sharper than your thumbs. AG: heh AG: See yα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:48 -- Category:Carayx Category:Eribus